


DLR

by Raconteur86



Series: Tom and Nat's Incredibly Amazing Travel Adventure Log [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Disney - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Cute, Disney World & Disneyland, Dole Whips, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Self-Insert, Snogging, Splash Mountain, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, shameless self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteur86/pseuds/Raconteur86
Summary: Tom Hiddleston visits Disneyland for the first time.For more context, you may wish to read PDX first.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom and Nat's Incredibly Amazing Travel Adventure Log [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	DLR

“A hat and sunglasses this time? Nothing like showing up to work incognito.” 

He peeked over the tops of his glasses at Nat, leaning up against one of the metal chained line dividers directly outside of the ticket booths. She was right where she had said she would be, clad this time in a short little red skirt, breton top, boots and tights. She was a glorious splash of color against the tiresome gray sky, and he was finding more and more that he was coming to favor her particular brand of vibrance. 

“Yes, well, I have to keep a low profile before I put the costume on.” He nodded, earning a grin. 

“Oh, right, like Superman and Clark Kent.”

“Exactly.” He laughed, and she approached him finally, standing on her toes and pulling him into a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek before pulling back.

“So, I’ve been wondering ever since you texted me-about your mysterious change of heart to get to know L.A., which, darling, I promise we will talk about later in more detail- how exactly do we do this? Do you have some sort of Loki Pimp Squad waiting in the back to ferry you around from ride to ride?”

He leaned forward, flashing her a grin. “Nope.” Then he started for the ticket booths. 

She followed closely behind. “Glad to hear it. I would have been so disappointed if you were going that route.”

“Oh?” He settled himself discreetly in line behind a family with two small children. 

“Of course,” She pushed in next to him, shimmying up to his side. “What’s the fun in having a cast member follow you around like some glorified babysitter? Besides, you strike me as the kind of guy that doesn’t want that kind of attention.”

“On that note, you would be correct.” He held up an emphatic finger.

“Hm,” She replied as they approached the ticket booth, “Gonna have to see what else I can figure out about you. I say we cut straight to the chase and get into the deep things. That being said, my top priority question is- Is it boxers, briefs, or other?” 

Tom pulled his sunglasses down and regarded her. She had a grin like an imp and for some reason, he wanted to do nothing more than kiss it right off of her. 

“If I tell you, are you going to post it on social media right away?”

“No, but I am writing an article for Seventeen magazine. I figured that could be the cover title.”

“Oh good! In that case, tell them it’s dental floss.” 

She snickered, and they finally reached the front, barrelling down on a very shocked and immediately thereafter, slightly concerned Kelly from Santa Clara. 

“Two single park tickets, please!” Announced Nat, before turning to him. “Wait, it just occurred to me to ask you- you’ve been here before, right?”

He shook his head rather sheepishly and she gawked at him, leaning towards Kelly. 

“He hasn’t been to the mothership!” She whispered. 

Kelly, who seemed to have recollected herself, leaned forward. “I think this calls for a pin!” 

As she leaned down to rummage through a drawer for something, he figured this would be the perfect time to inconspicuously slide his credit card across the counter, before Nat noticed and had the chance to fight him about buying her entry ticket. 

It was a futile attempt, however, as she flopped a wad of cash down onto the counter next to his card. 

“Cash on one ticket, card for the other, if that’s ok with you Kelly.” She turned and smiled up at him then looked back at the woman who had pulled out a large, round pin with the Mickey crew and the words “1st Visit!” scrawled across the front. 

“Would you like me to write your name on it, sweetie?” Kelly questioned, probably, he assumed, for more reasons than just personal preference. 

“No, best we don’t.” He admitted. 

“Absolutely.” She rung them both up and slid his card back, handing them tickets. “Will either of you be needing any other assistance today?”

She was good, Tom thought. It was the exact question to make him feel like he was the same as any other guest, even if it was to really ask him if he wanted some sort of special treatment. 

“Nope!” Natalie answered, taking his hand. “Although, uh.” She looked up at him, then back at the woman. “What do we do, you know, in case we happen to see some sort of famous person who thinks they’re going to fool everyone in a cheap disguise, and all of their fans just start swarming them all at once?” 

Kelly put her fingers on her chin, pretending to think. 

“Well I haven’t ever really seen that happen here, but if it does, you can advise any of our cast members, and they will assist that person in bringing them to a safer space.” 

“Oh, well hey, always good to be prepared.” Natalie giggled. 

“You two have fun now!” Kelly waved. 

Tom allowed himself to be pulled toward another longer line this time that would take them into the Disneyland Park. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to pop your cherry!” Nat all but yelled, causing a few concerned looks from parents in front of them. 

He couldn’t hold back a laugh. “I do hope you’ll be gentle with me.”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry, I won’t take you on the Matterhorn right off or anything.” She squeezed his hand, and by the tone of her voice, he knew that she was only half joking. 

“By the way, you think my disguise is cheap?” He pretended to look offended.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “It’s the worst. But don’t worry, we’ll get you some ears when we get in. And definitely a shirt.”

“Oh wonderful. Then I’ll really be inconspicuous.” 

She nodded very seriously, a glint in her green eyes. “That’s what I was thinking too.” 

One pair of Mickey ears and a vintage style Space Mountain t-shirt later, and Tom found himself being quickly led off down a path leading into what appeared to be a jungle. 

“So, there’s only one rule of Disneyland.” She began. 

“You do not talk about Disneyland?” He interjected with a smirk.

She stopped for a moment and considered him with a faux pensive stare. 

“Ok, so there’s only two rules of Disneyland. You do not talk about Disneyland, and Pirates of the Caribbean is always the first and last ride of the day.” 

“I think I can handle that.” He chuckled. 

___

If the fact that Tom liked sweets had not been clearly evident to Nat after their meeting in the airport, then one churro, a few Dole Whips, and a cinnamon roll from the Jolly Holiday later, she was definitely more aware of the issue. 

“How can you keep eating?” She groaned, sitting back in a patio chair on the deck of the Hungry Bear watching him dig into a funnel cake. 

He shrugged. “I like food! You only live once, darling, you may as well live well.”

“Yeah, well I’m gonna YOLO all over your shirt on the next ride if I eat anything else right now.” She laughed, pulling the paper wrapping off of the straw he wasn’t using and blowing it at him. 

It hit him square in the forehead and she doubled over at his astonished expression, laughing even harder and clutching her sore stomach. 

He leaned forward, waving his fork at her. “Just for that, I’m getting more food.” 

“Alright, but after the next ride ok?” She smiled, pulling up her phone to check their ride passes. “We’ve got 5 minutes until our passes for Splash are ready.” 

He stopped his voracious assault on the cake and looked up at her. 

“I thought we were riding the train roller coaster.”

“Nope,” She swiped through her phone, not quite noticing his shift in mood. “Big Thunder is after this one though.” 

His sudden silence brought her back and she looked up to see him uncharacteristically silent. 

“Wait.” She grinned impishly and leaned forward, beginning to whisper so only he could hear, “Hiddleston are you afraid to ride Splash Mountain?” 

“Of course not.” He countered indignantly. 

She sat back with a self satisfied smirk. 

“I mean, that’s fine, we can skip it.” 

“No, no, no,” He rose to dispose of his plate in a nearby trash can, and she followed him. “I want the full experience, even if that means falling out of a seatbelt-less log while careening over the edge of death.” 

She wrapped her arm around his as they made to head out, but stopped him for a moment, getting on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. 

“You know, they do say that near death experiences can inspire people to do all sorts of things afterwards.” 

“Do they?” His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. “And, em, what do they say that people do, exactly?” 

She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the ride. “I dunno. I guess you’ll just have to find out.” 

___

Tom had to admit that the ride hadn’t been that bad. At least so far. Aside from the fact that he was sitting in a deep puddle of water that was beginning to seep through to his underwear. After all, he’d been on the flume ride at Alton Towers at least a half dozen times. 

As they had found themselves in the positioning of the queue for one of them to be in the front seat, and one in the second, Nat had graciously taken the front. She put their hats and sunglasses in a plastic bag, and while he knew that they had not yet come to the final drop, they really hadn’t gotten all that wet yet. Perhaps they wouldn’t. He could always be hopeful. 

Tom also had discovered after enough rides throughout the day that instead of screaming or yelling, Nat would laugh. Bright peals of joyous laughter would erupt from her on every drop, corkscrew and dip, and from time to time she would turn her head to look at him to see if he was having as good of a time as she was. 

He was. He more than was. 

“Here it comes!” She yelled back at him. The music had grown dark and dreary, and the log started to ascend through a long, dark tunnel. 

He gripped the sides of the car, looking up to Nat, realizing she was holding on just as tightly as he. 

“Tom!” She yelled turning, and for the first time he saw fear in her eyes. “I might be a little scared too.” 

He wrapped his arms around her middle. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

“Ok, if we fly out and die, we at least go together.” She held onto his hands tightly, laughing once more as they careened over the edge. 

Any hope that Tom had that they might not get fully and completely soaked was dashed to pieces as soon as they hit the bottom. 

It hit them right in the face from the front of the vehicle, sending a deluge of icy cold water that caused him to tighten his grip and peer around to Nat to ensure she was alright. She was coughing and sputtering, but still smiling all the same. 

“I think it went up my nose!” She laughed as they climbed out of the log and it carried on with its eternal journey to collect more people. 

“C’mon,” She motioned. “Let’s look at our picture.” She gave him his hat and glasses back as they walked out of the ride. 

He followed, also attempting to ring out the tshirt that was now glued to his torso. She brought him around to a little booth in the back and they waited for a few seconds. He took the opportunity to touch her once more, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. 

“You’re cold!” She wiggled. 

“Oh? I could let go, darling.” He held on tighter. 

“No,” she replied with a giggle, “And don’t use the d-word on me! I don’t think you fully understand the power it holds.” 

“I don’t?” He whispered far too innocently in her ear. 

Before she could answer, their picture popped up on the screen.

“Look, it’s us!” She pointed. She had her eyes closed and he had his mouth open and his hands had slid far higher on her stomach than she had noticed and he had intended.

“Wow, it’s really unflattering.” She deadpanned. “Also a little indecent. Were you trying to cop a feel?” 

He opened his mouth, and she spun around suddenly, her eyes twinkling. 

“Were you, Thomas?” Nat whispered with a grin, her mouth inches away from his.

He swallowed, shaking his head no.

Tom had kissed a few women before. Maybe a little more than a few if he were honest. Never cavalierly, of course. He’d even been lucky enough in love a small handful of times, which was maybe more than most people, as he found himself unfortunately prone to it. 

But he’d never quite had the wind knocked out of him in the way that she managed to do right then and there. 

She ran her hands through his hair first, making him shiver from more than just the cold, and pulled him to her, those perfect red lips crashing softly into his. He would be a liar if he said that kissing her again hadn’t been constantly on his mind since the airport. 

His body finally reminded him to breathe even if his brain could not, and he whispered her name upon her lips as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. 

She broke away gently, her practicality reminding her that they were indeed still in a family friendly theme park and wiped a swipe of red lipstick from his lower lip. 

“See?” She kept her thumb on his lip and winked. “I told you if you went on that ride that something good would happen.” 

“Yes,” he finally spoke, his words coming out disjointed and not at all eloquently. “Very good.” 

A commotion to their right startled them out of their trance and they turned to see that they were in the pathway of two Cast Member handlers, Pooh Bear, and Tigger- the former of whom was clapping, the latter with his paws over his eyes. 

“Oh jeez.” Nat groaned, moving them so that they could pass. “Sorry Tigger!” 

He took his paws from his eyes and nodded, waving to them as they walked by. 

Tom chuckled deeply. “Well now that we’ve managed to frighten the animals, why don’t we get on the next ride?” 

Nat nodded, turning. “Good. On we go!” 

“Did you just quote Willy Wonka?” 

She laughed, and he was hopelessly and helplessly lost in the sound. 

____

“You know, I always wanted to be alive during the 30’s and 40’s.” Tom swiped the last bit of pork belly from her skewer and she scoffed at him, stabbing the air in his direction with her fork. 

“Back off food stealer! And, yeah? Because you wanted to be Indiana Jones?” 

“Well, now that you mention it, maybe.” He conceded with a grin. “But in reality I suppose I’m just an old soul.”

“Nah, that’s too cliche.” She reached over, pilfering one of his little pineapple desserts he had been saving. “I think you’re just from another dimension.” 

He laughed, infuriatingly sexy as ever-in her mind. “Oh? Do go on.” 

“Yes, one where men still have goals, impeccable social skills, and take showers. These are really good by the way.”

It had gotten dark, they were both sore and exhausted from walking all day, and somehow Tom still felt like his clothes were wet, if that were even possible. 

Now all that was left to do was watch the fireworks. 

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment I guess.” He pulled his little paper tray of pineapple lumpia away from her. 

“Good, because it was one.” She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on his legs, just watching him. 

He popped one in his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head. “You know, I’ve never really met anyone quite as honest as you. It’s refreshing.” 

She tilted her head to the side. “Yeah? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as good looking as you talk with a mouth that’s that full of food.” 

He smirked. “You don’t take compliments very well do you?” 

She sighed. “Sorry, not really. And thank you, you’re probably the most authentic person I’ve ever met.” 

He slid his hand to hers and she laced her fingers with his. 

She smiled sleepily. “How did this even happen? You’re wonderful and I never thought a few days ago I would be sharing an adventure with someone like you.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. Fate perhaps?” 

“Hm, I don’t believe in fate. Mathematical probability maybe? 6 degrees of Kevin Bacon type stuff?” 

He squeezed her hand. “Yeah, that’s probably more likely.” 

They sat there until the announcement that cued the fireworks began and they slowly made their way out to the crowd where he held her from behind and they swayed gently to the music. 

She reached around to the back of his neck, caressing him gently. 

“Tom?” 

“Yes darling?”

She grinned. 

“This was a perfect day.” 

He smiled and kissed her temple. “Yeah it was.” 

“Tom?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Kiss me again.” 

He obliged her, and she turned her head so that he could kiss her sweetly and gently as the last of the fireworks went off around him. 

“So," She smiled up at him again. “What are you doing tomorrow?” 

He kissed her forehead and it took all she had not to giggle. 

“Hm. That depends. What are you doing?”

“I’m going to California Adventure.”

He laughed, deep and rumbly and pulled her tight to him as the music died down and the crowd began to disperse. 

“That’s funny, because that’s what I’m doing too.”


End file.
